futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Rise of Homo Sapien Superior
In 2035, bioterrorists launched a vast array of missiles filled with an experimental gas onto Europe, North America, Africa, and Asia. The Gas did not have any visual effects on Humans, but little did anyone know, some of their genetic make up was altered by the gas.Ten after the attack, many babies born after it were mutated in some way of some kind way as in increased intelligence, strength and no flaws of any kind. Over thirty years many of them, dubbed "freaks"and "mutants" by the regular humans fled to the Arctic circle and started the nation Zion,and terraformed the ice lands and made rainforests, rivers, lakes, mountains, and deserts. Zion then developed their own software industries, and their technology was much more reliable than other nation in the world and began to undercut the world economy.Anti-Mutant feelings began to take hold of global politics as many humans lost their jobs because of Zion's reliable software.Many people pushed for the complete and utter destruction of mutantkind and began launching pogroms against mutants in their borders, which many mutants immigrated to Zion for asylum. Zion, began arming itself for war against humanity, and developed weapons that were advanced even by human standards. The War of Species On July 21, 2135, the United Nations declared war on Zion , except for Israel, as it was entangled in civil war. Two nuclear missiles were launched at Zion, but were deflected by Zion's excellent missile defence system, and Zion's air force vaporized Washington and New York City, two key UN cities in North America, while its armies overran Europe in a matter of weeks, despite heavy fighting in the north.The U.S. navy launched a surprise attack on Zion's shores, though only causing minimum damage, was a shock to Zion. Desperation Humanity, despite some potshots, were rapidly losing territory to the small but effective Zion military, and many UN leaders fled to the UN shelter hidden deep within the Himalayan mountains to lead the war more effectively. Human forces launched one last offensive but was beaten back, and suffered casualties in the billions, prompting the Leaders to sent a ceasefire to Abraham, leader of Zion, who drew up the treaty, it stated: Instrument of Surrender All Nations at war with Zion, except for the state of Israel, must surrender all land, aerial, and naval forces to the military of Zion by November 5, 2150, no exceptions, or else war shall resume and I will use all of Zion's might to destroy its enemies and it's people.Also, Territories that our army occupies will be under Zion jurisdiction for now till eternity, otherwise, nations must surrender all remaining territories to Zion or else be wiped from the face of the Earth. Abraham, Counsil of Zion The Treaty of Zion, all points in the treaty were all agreed to, and all countries beside Israel disbanded their armed forces, thus nullifying their independence. Golden Age of Mutantkind Abraham died of old age in 2175, and was succedded by Persephone, a female mutant who served during the war, she spoke of expansion across the stars.Many people agreed and the Zion Space Command was established by Astronauts from Human countries to help build up and mutants developed their own spacecraft, built with Faster-than-light (FTL) and cryo-chambers﻿. ﻿ Category:Species Category:Evolution Category:Future Species